Idiot Love Story
by byuncrackers
Summary: Taehyung sama Seokjin ternyata saling jatuh cinta. Summary gajelas. Langsung baca aja ya. Insya Allah seru '-'b/YAOI BTS FF, TAEJIN VJIN TAEHYUNG-SEOKJIN COUPLE!/uke!V/mind to RnR,pls?:)


©byuncrackers (tadinya strawberryw)

BTS FF, Taejin Fic ㅡ Idiot Love Story

Yaoi, Boyslove

Taehyung belong to Jin and Seokjin belong to V. Semua cast yang ada di fic ini milik Tuhan dan ortunya.

Warning! OOC, typo, gaje, plot pasaran, dan membosankan. But jangan lupa reviewnya breh!

-o0o-

Ck. Kakak kelas itu lagi. Anak itu modus sekali. Bilang saja mau ketemu aku, pasti alibinya mau ketemu Jimin. Tsk.

"Taehyung! Itu Seokjin!"

Aku melirik Hoseok yang tengah menunjuk Seokjin yang terlihat asik berbincang dengan Jimin. Euh, pemandangan menjijikan. Aku muak dengan Kim Seokjin.

"Masa bodo amat deh."

Kim Seokjin, kakak kelas tingkatan 2 yang membuatku seperti ini. Ya, nilai bahasa Inggrisku dikurangi karena hal-hal perkataannya yang membuat Lee Seonsaengnim kesal hingga nilaiku dipotong. Pria sialan. Dan dari saat itu, aku membenci Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Jimin, kau merasa gak sih, Taehyung semakin menjauh dariku? Aish aku takut dia tidak ingin bertemu aku lagi."

"Uh, sudahlah, hyung. Dia bukan tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja ia masih kesal padamu karenaㅡ"

"Intinya kan tetap, Park Jimin. Ergh."

Seokjin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa jatuh cinta dengan seorang cool guy di kelas tingkat 1, Kim Taehyung. Dan karena perbuatannya sendiri, ia tengah dibenci Taehyung. Seokjin kembali mendesah kesal.

"Oh apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Minta maaflah padanya."

"Aku malu bodoh!"

"Lebih bodoh kau. Kau yang salah tidak mau minta maaf. Bodoh."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar lalu melihat kearah belakang, lebih tepatnya pada sesosok Kim Taehyung yang sedang memakan bekalnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Jimin mendorong bahu Seokjin menuju meja Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya agak sedikit kikuk. Kesal bercampur degdegan. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, Seokjin itu... Tampan. Eh! Oh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?'

Taehyung tampak menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri setelah itu kembali memasang wajah dingin tanpa dosa. "Apa?"

"Eum. Taehyung."

"Ne?" Jawab Taehyung malas. Ia masih menatap bibir tebal Seokjin yang bergetar. Seksi.

"Maafkan aku soal pemotongan nilaimu satu minggu yang lalu. Masa kau mau memutus tali pertemanan kita gara-gara itu doang?"

"Pertemanan? Sejak kapan kita berteman?"

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Sejak kita mengenal."

"Ya ya ya."

"Jadi aku dimaafkan?"

"Kapan aku bilangnya?"

Seokjin kembali memasang wajah memelasnya. Hoseok menyenggol bahu Taehyung seakan memberi kode untuk memaafkannya.

"Tidak mau!"

Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya lalu bergerak keluar kelas. Seokjin menatap sendu punggung Taehyung yang terbalut kemeja sekolah itu. Satu kalimat yang terlintas di benak Seokjin.

"Pasti dia mau bertemu Jungkook."

"Eum, Jimin, aku balik kekelas dulu. Titip salam padanya."

Seokjin keluar kelas tingkat 1-D lalu bergegas menuju kelasnya, tingkat 2-A.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Mayoritas berteriak senang karena waktu bersekolah sudah selesai. Kecuali Seokjin. Wajahnya masih lesu, kali ini kepalanya sakit. Ia pusing memikirkan terlalu banyak tugas, dan, oh jangan lupa, namja imut berambut karamel di kelas 1-D. Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin menuju kelas 1-D lagi untuk menjemput Jimin mengajaknya pulang bareng. Dan tanpa disengaja, matanya menangkap Kim Taehyung tengah berpelukan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Demi Tuhan, sekali lagi, Taehyung dengan Jungkook berpelukan.

Seokjin membuang wajahnya dan mencari objek yang sekarang ini ia cari. "Uh! Jimin!"

Seokjin langsung merangkul Jimin dan mengajaknya pulang bareng. Dan selama perjalanan menuju halte, Seokjin dan juga Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok manusia mendengarkan isi hati Seokjin yang ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

Aku membanting badanku diatas kasurku yang lumayan empuk ini. Pikiranku terus berkutat dengan isi hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Jimin!"

"Uh, aku benar-benar pusing. Dia itu aneh."

"Kenapa sih, susah banget dapetin perhatian Taehyung?"

"Pfft. Kim Taehyung, saranghae."

Taehyung kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dibagian dadanya ada sebuah getaran aneh yang terasa asik namun sakit sampai keperut. Entahlah, pokoknya, insting Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat memaafkan Kim Seokjin. Tapi disisi lain, Taehyung selalu merasa kesal jika melihat mata Kim Seokjin yang selalu memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Uh, kenapa kau memikirkan Kim Seokjin, eoh? Bz."

Taehyung akhirnya mencuci mukanya lalu berkutat dengan PR fisikanya.

Sementara itu, dilain sisi, seorang Kim Seokjin menggigit-gigit pensilnya. Pusing. Ia tidak bisa menggambar sketsa dengan baik. Selain itu juga, pikirannya masih penuh dengan Kim Taehyung.

Dan lama kelamaan, akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan berbaring di kasurnya, dan ia kelepasan tidur deh. Hehehe.

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya. Nafasnya tercekat medengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Dan suara itu berasal tepat dari depan bangkunya. Seokjin perlahan menengok keatas, tepatnya sumber suara.

"I-iiya?"

"Mm, masalah pemotongan nilai itu, akan aku maafkan. Tapi bantu aku mengerjakan fisika ini. Kudengar kau pintar fisika."

Senyum dari bibir tebal Seokjin mengembang. Matanya memancarkan kesenangan luar biasa. "Benarkahh?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu memberikan buku fisikanya pada Seokjin. Seokjin dengan sigap mengambil dan mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan teliti. "Terimakasih Seokjin-ah."

Taehyung duduk disebelah kiri Seokjin yang tengah menghitung fisikanya dengan rumus-rumus yang menurut Taehyung akan merusak saraf-saraf otaknya. "Ini! Aku yakin jawabannya akan benar."

Taehyung menerima buku fisikanya. "Terimakasih."

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung berhenti, lalu menoleh. Seokjin berlari menuju Taehyung berdiri. "Anniya."

Namja berambut cokelat karamel itu mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Seokjin! Kau tau! Aku dapat kabar bagus you knoww?!"

Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin. Kesal. Lamunannya karena kejadian tadi pagi hancur begitu saja karena kagetan seorang Jimin Park yang sangat menyebalkan. Moodnya juga sudah hancur untuk melanjutkan tugas menggambarnya.

"Hey jangan cemberut gitu dong! Ini berita yang bagus yang sangat spektakuler!"

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan punggung tangannya dengan dahi Jimin. "Tidak panas."

"Maksudmu aku gila gitu? Aish! Ini menyangkutㅡ"

"Nilai bahasa Jepangmu yang hari ini 90. Ha. Lucu sekali."

"IH! JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAAN!"

Seokjin tertawa kecil, melihat seorang Park Jimin ngambek dengan imutnya.

"Oke-oke, lanjutkan."

"Kim Taehyung, dia.."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya, menatap wajah Jimin intens. "Apa?"

"Dia..."

"APA PARK JIMIN?!"

"Tadi dia curhat ke Hoseok, bahwa ia menyukaimu."

Lemas. Tubuh Seokjin lemas sekarang ini. Ia menepuk pipinya. Sakit. "Uh, sungguh tidak lucu bercandamu."

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya. Dia menyukaimu, bodoh."

Kim Seokjin. Tersenyum bodoh mendengar kata-kata Park Jimin tadi. Benarkah Kim Taehyung menyukainya?

JAWABANNYA TBC ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong. Lanjut ke cerita.

Esoknya, Kim Taehyung tersenyum senang. Perasaannya begitu bahagia, setelah ia menuturkan isi hatinya pada Hoseok tentang Kim Seokjin, nilai ulangannya akhir-akhir ini bagus. Ia juga semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Kim Seokjin. Dan, perasaan 'suka' berubah jadi 'cinta'.

"Taehyung-ie?"

"Waeyo?"

"Saranghae."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Oh"

Seokjin menjambak rambut Taehyung pelan. "Katakan nado dan setelah itu kau milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu dan aku tidak akan berkata nado."

Seokjin merengut kesal. Kikikan Taehyung semakin besar.

"Aku akan mengatakan "Nan Jeongmal Saranghae, Kim Seokjin" dan saat ini aku milik Seokjin."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung tak percaya.

"Dengan siapa kau belajar gombal gembel kayak gitu, eoh?"

"Dari hatimuu~~~"

Dan berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran Taejin couple, oh jangan lupa, akan terus diiringi oleh cinta mereka berdua.

-o0o-

MAAF ENDINGNYA GANTUNG. AKU NGETIK INI DARI JAM 22.05 SAMPE 23.25 GARA-GARA GABISA BOBOK. DAN INI UDAH NGANTUK, JADINYA DI END-IN AJA YA.

Review jangan lupa yaa~~ bbuing


End file.
